


Minecraft, but my friend got stuck

by YAH_YEETboi



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Come Inflation, Come Stuffing, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Prostate Stimulation, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), masturbation (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAH_YEETboi/pseuds/YAH_YEETboi
Summary: Top George. Bottom dream.You'll have to read the tags
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 12
Kudos: 830





	Minecraft, but my friend got stuck

Dream was stuck in the water in a cave, now, how did this happen?

Well let's go back to earlier.

He and George were filming a video, one where Dream has to be a dog, which they somehow succeeded but didn't last long.

Dream had the idea of making a one block opening for him to fit in and stay protected, well while the ability of being a dog was wearing off he was transforming back into a human.

While trying to get out once he realized too late he had gotten stuck before he could get his upper body out.

Now his legs and ass was sticking out in a cave and his upper body stuck inside a one block hole.

“George! Help!”

Dream yelled panicking

You see at the time George was cooking each other's food, it was to prepare for the nether since as a dog, dream wasn't easily satisfied.

“Dream? Wha-”

George’s sentence was cut off by his own laughter, the idea itself of dream, the world record holder for world's fastest Minecraft speedrun, stuck in a one block hole.

“It's not funny! Just- just get your pick and mine me out..”

Dream said pouting, but it was pointless since George couldn't see him.

Although George was laughing, his mind and eyes were somewhere else.

His ass.

His nice plump ass is where George’s captive attention was held.

“George?”

Dream asked a bit concerned after he went silent.

George normally would stutter and fluster up but no, he knew what power he now held.

Dream has no other choice but to submit, he's fully under George's control. 

And oh boy did that turn the Brit on.

George approached dream and gave a firm slap to his ass, earning a Yelp and what seemed to be a jolt but blocked from the stone that was in his way.

“H-Hey! George what the fuck?!”

Dream said tensing up.

He couldn't fight back, but he didn't want to.

Because just that one slap got him hard.

‘Well fuck’

Dream thought before he heard a zipper. 

Dream gasped as he felt his leggings and undergarments be pulled down all at once.

“It’s daddy to you~”

George said in a dominant tone that made dream’s cock twitch in interest.

“Excited are we?”

George chuckled delivering another smack to the boy's ass.

“a-aH fuck!”

Dream moaned out in surprise and pleasure.

He felt a hand between his thighs that were soon separated to only spread his ass cheeks apart.

George was greeted with a surprise, his hole was somewhat stretched but not by much.

“Baby boy wanna explain why your perfect little hole is stretched open for me?”

Dream groaned in embarrassment and pleasure as he felt a thumb slide across his entrance.

“I-i got excited before recording..”

Dream whispered.

George brought two fingers up to his own mouth and coated them with enough saliva to lubricate them, soon bringing them up to dream's entrance and thrusting them in.

“H-holy shiii-t~”

Dream moaned at the feeling, it felt so much better than just his own fingers.

He felt dizzy as George's fingers began moving inside him, scissoring and pressing and the walls.

It felt unreal that two fingers could do that to him.

Dream gasped as George's fingers curled in the right spot, earning a loud moan.

“You like that?”

George asked as he curled his fingers more, feeling dream tighten around his fingers.

“Y-yes! Fuck Fuck fuck G-georgeeee~”

Dream moaned, Soon yelping with a firm slap that landed on his ass.

“Address me correctly, slut”

George growled while spanking the submissive again.

“S-shit! D-daddy!”

Dream moaned.

George pulled his fingers and soon left Dream, getting a whimper from the loss.

George spat in the palm of his hand and coated his cock in his saliva, lubricating it like he did his fingers.

George groaned at the attention, enjoying the pleasure he gave himself.

Soon he retreated his hand and aligned his cock with dream’s entrance, looking up at the body stuck inside the opening.

“Ready?”

George whispered.

“Oh god yes daddy! Oh fuck you don't know how ready I am~”

George, satisfied with his response, only chuckled and slammed into Dream, earning a rather loud moan.

“F-fuCk!~”

Dream moaned as George, decided to be an asshole and didn't wait for dream to adjust, he began pounding into the boy.

“O-ooOOh by God!”

Dream moaned out as he could do nothing but take what George was giving him, not that he was complaining.

George sped his pace up, soon Dream felt a warm tingly feeling in his stomach appear, soon his body was begging to release.

“S-slow down! I'm gonna c-ome too soo-”

Dream was cut off by a moan of his own caused by his climax.

“HHgHhN~”

Dream moaned in a high pitch voice as he felt he George's cock hit a spot he fucking loved, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck daddy!~”

Dream moaned out.

“Yes?~”

George asked, delivering another slap to the younger boy’s ass.

“AGhnm-more! F-fuCk I need more! Please!”

Dream begged even though he was now shaking, not yet had given the chance to calm down from his last orgasm.

“Of course baby girl~”

Oh shit that pet name made dream dizzy.

It didn't take long before dream felt the same hot feeling in his stomach boiling up again.

“Ge- daddy, I'm gonna come~”

Dream said aloud letting himself fall apart on George's cock.

“You will come on my cock and my cock only. Got it?”

“Yes! Okayokay~ fUCKFUCKFUCK!~”

Dream screamed as he felt himself be tipped over the edge.

Now he was shaking from both high's from his orgasms and now being taken over by overstimulation.

“I'm clo-se..”

George grunted, losing his pace by a bit, but making up for it by much rougher thrust, making animal-like grunts that made dream go crazy.

Finally George dug his cock as deep as he was able into the boy and released his seed, earning a moan from both of them.

Dream felt tears slip down his face from the feeling of overstimulation and the feeling of George's large load coat his insides, feeling himself get full from the feeling.

He could've sworn the amount come made his stomach inflate.

“Oh sh-it~”

George moaned as he pulled out, both boys were now panting from exhaustion.

George picked up his pickaxe and finally mined Dream out, who just dropped to the ground limp and panting.

He was a mess, a fucking sexy one.

His hair was everywhere, his cheeks were stained from crying, and he we as flustered as fuck for someone who flirted a lot.

George giggled at the sight and helped him get his clothes on, following the same procedure for himself.

“Fuck you, the video is ruined now”

Geroge giggled at this,

“You liked it though,”

“Shut the fuck upp”


End file.
